


Love Struck Prince

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Fingon-centric, M/M, True Love, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Fingon, had no trouble admitting that, he had a crush. Well, truth be told, he was more than a little in love with his head librarian and advisor.
Relationships: Erestor/Fingon | Findekáno
Series: Fictober20 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fictober20





	Love Struck Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompts #9 “will you look at this?” & #30 "just say it"

Fingon, had no trouble admitting that, he had a crush. Well, truth be told, he was more than a little in love with his head librarian and advisor.

Erestor, was a very handsome elf, in his own – perhaps not so humble – opinion. Tall, blackest hair he’d ever seen, warm green eyes that looked like new leaves under the summer sun, noble face and smarter than just, well, most everyone. Possibly including himself. Voice warm, like crushed velvet. He didn’t dare to think of how he’d look without the dark robes he usually wore. And he was very aware that his crush had developed at first sight. And now, with the few - very formal meetings they had held, that crush was growing.

Problem was, that for all his so called ‘bravery’, he had no idea on how to approach him. He was a warrior, prone to adventures, he liked to hunt and spar and ride in the early mornings. Erestor was simply his opposite. Yes, he was aware that Erestor was a fine shot, but the advisor preferred indoor activities.

He also didn’t know if Erestor preferred ellyn or ellith. 

They were cordial, but their relationship was strictly professional. After all, Erestor was newly arrived to Dor-Lómin, his father had sent him over, with a letter saying that Erestor would be a fine addition to his council chamber and library.

He had thought, long and hard as how to approach Erestor, and so far, he had not succeeded. He closed his eyes, swirling his wine before taking a mouthful. Erestor liked books, that was a given, so perhaps he could start from there…? Maybe forging a friendship based on books would be a good way to start. But what if he… Yes, that would do just fine.

Grinning madly, he finished his wine and hoped that Erestor wasn’t at the library at the moment. He didn’t run, that would be undignified, but he rushed towards the library. His luck held true, for once when he arrived, the whole place was empty. He closed the door, making sure there was no one around or outside.

Once he finished his work, he left and waited near a corner, hidden. A short while later, Erestor came into view and so, he left his hiding spot and made it look like he was going to the library. “Evening, Erestor.”

Erestor, bowed, “Good eve, my Prince.”

He beat Erestor to the door, opened and crossed the threshold, then stopped. He nearly felt Erestor bump against him. Feigning surprise, he turned, “Will you look at this?”

Erestor peaked above one of his shoulders, jaw dropping a bit before he regained his wits. “Dear Elbereth. Who…?”

He walked in, Erestor close behind him. The library, was, in few words a mess. The first four bookcases had been tipped over and the books had spilled all over the floor. The bookcases laid atop them. He sighed. “I think,” he said. “It’s better we fix this.”

Erestor, looked at him surprised. “There is no need, my Prince. I can manage on my own. Or if you would, perhaps you could send for two of the junior librarians, we could have this fixed in no time.”

He waved a hand at Erestor, “There’s no need, I am not going to bed soon. Just tell me where everything goes and we’ll have everything in order in no time.” He quickly lifted the bookcases, then he knelt and began picking up books, looking over the spines and holding some beneath his arm. “Come, let us get to work.”

Erestor watched him wearily, then sighed and nodded. “If you’re certain.”

“I am.” He looked up and gave Erestor, what he hoped was a dazzling smile. “Poetry, those go where?”

Erestor approached, crouched low and began to pick books himself. “Second bookcase, the one labeled 4-B.” Erestor looked at him, so he did the only thing he could, he smiled again. 

“So, tell me about yourself Erestor, I’m afraid I don’t quite know much about you.” What a lie that was, as if he hadn’t observed Erestor like a hawk to prey. As if he hadn’t made discreet inquires around. Oh well, Erestor didn’t need to know that. “How are you liking Dor-Lómin.”

The look that Erestor gave him was one that seemed to say, that he’d grown a second head. But still, Erestor did answer, “I was born in Hithlum, my parents still work for High King Fingolfin. My father’s a soldier, my mother a librarian,” there, Erestor’s whole face softened. “I inherited my love for books from her, my father says.” He shook his head as he placed a book in it right spot. “My life is not very exciting your Majesty, but I appreciate the inquiry. However, I will say, that I quite Dor-Lómin more than Hithlum.”

He beamed, “Nonsense, Erestor! I quite like learning about my people, and you’re one of mine now. Is it not my duty to know about it?”

“Well, yes,” Erestor conceaded. “I just – well, I don’t think I’m very interesting.”

He shook his head, “None of that. Now, uh, where does botany go?”

Erestor gave him a tiny smile, “2-A, your majesty.”

And so, they spent more than two hours placing books in their rightful place, talking and sharing little stories and by the time they were done, he was sure that Erestor would be more talkative with him now. Hopefully, something would come out of that.

It did, but it had taken them quite a few years. Erestor, at first reluctant and disbelieving, did his best to dissuade him, but he was nothing if not undeterred and stubborn. He wooed Erestor slowly, with care and the utmost patience, a strange thing for him – seeing as he didn’t have much patience to begin with, but he did. In the end, he managed to convince Erestor to give him a chance. From then on, it was smooth sailing. Well, mostly. They were discreet in their love, for even without needing to be told, he knew that many would scorn and do their best to try and have him set Erestor aside. A king needed heirs, he knew they would argue. Erestor took it all with surprising calm, understood what being in a relationship with a king meant for both of them and, with all the wisdom that he had grown to know from Erestor, he simply stated that Kings didn’t have much freedom.

Their love grew and was a steady, it was his calm and steady refuge against Morgoth’s ever looming darkness. It lasted until his death. And beyond, for he woke in the lands of his birth with Erestor’s name upon his lips. He knew that one day, Erestor would come and join him. So he waited.

It took millennia, but the day arrived when Erestor, alongside his great-grand-nephew Elrond’s ship finally docked in Tol Eressëa. He kept as much dignity as he could, but that didn’t prevent him from enveloping Erestor in a bone crushing hug.

“I missed you,” he whispered against his lover’s ear. “Welcome home.”

Erestor looked the same, only his eyes were deeper and keen with age. But he was smiling, with the same smile that he had given him in their private moments alone. One reserved only for him, one that he hoarded like a dragon would.

“It’s good to be home, beloved.”

“Come, I’m staying in a lovely cottage. Bring your things, then, when you have rested and regained your land legs, we can go home. Our home.”

Erestor feign shock, “Fingon, people will talk!”

“Let them, I don’t care. Not anymore. I’m not letting you, ever.”

“Greedy dragon.”

“For you? Aye, I am.”

Erestor gave him a look of fond exasperation. “Come on then, let us go to this cottage you speak of. My things will come later.”

Hand in hand, they made their way towards the home he had rented. He had already prepared a meal, it was only a question of reheating it. Erestor could bathe while he did. 

It was much later, when they had been laying in bed in the dark, that he had spoken. Softly and carefully, as if confessing a terribly sin. “I have something to tell you.”

“Go on, love.”

“Well, it’s a bit awkward for me, you see.”

“Fingon, just say it.”

He swallowed. “It was me who messed the library that night in Dor-Lómin.”

Erestor snorted. “You’re lucky I love you. Sleep well my love.”

“Wait, you’re not angry?”

“My love? I already knew.”

“How in Man…”

He wasn’t able to finish, for his mouth was suddenly captured in fierce kiss. “I have my ways. Good night beloved.”

He only managed to squeak, “Night.” All was well, they were home and now, they had forever.


End file.
